


Descendere, Facere Amare: a Second Cucumis Tribute

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cucumis Tribute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second tribute I have made to the ever brilliant Doujinka Cucumis.</p><p> </p><p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of the illustrations used in this video... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers.</p><p>The music used is "Get Down Make Love" by Nine Inch Nails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendere, Facere Amare: a Second Cucumis Tribute




End file.
